


A Story Untold

by Freedom



Category: New Species Series - Laurann Dohner
Genre: Assassians, F/M, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom/pseuds/Freedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Darkness wasn't the only one to survive the assassin camp? What if he had a sister who escaped? What happens when she turns up at the gates of Homeland demanding to see him? Will the New Species be able to handle this new addition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Homeland/Reservation and all, but Inanna are characters that belong to Laurann Dohner and her series New Species.

Jericho slouched back into the leather couch in Justice’s office. The Council is having yet another meeting on what to do about Thanatos. It seems like every month Thanatos is striking and more New Species are being recovered. The only issue it seems is in how he is recovering them. Thanatos sends in pictures and a live video feed of the New Species in the facility. He then calls in his demand, usually it is money, but there had been a couple of times where he had wanted medical supplies. This time he demanded a skype video with one of the Gift females. That’s what the Council is meeting about. “Jericho, what is your opinion?”

Jerking up Jericho looks towards Justice, “Has anyone asked the female what she wants,” silence followed, “So far Thanatos hasn’t done any harm to New Species. I doubt he will harm the female.” Chaos followed his words. Out of the corner of his eye Jericho saw Rusty creep out the door. Snorting Jericho leaned back into the couch and tuned out the debate going on around him, that is until Rusty walked back in...with the Gift female. Silence fell over the room as the small female cowered behind Rusty.

“Rusty, t-t-told me that you need my help,” she whispered in a shaky voice, “I’ll do my best.” One of the males grabbed a computer and hooked it up to Justice’s flat screen tv and then sat it on the coffee table in front of a chair for her. As the female sat down a whirring sound came from the computer and soon the tv flickered with color...Thanatos was standing before them. He had black cargo pants on, a bulletproof vest with a hood covering his hair, black leather gloves, and a white face mask. Everyone in the room was silent as Thanatos stared back at us. No one was expecting the little, gift female to start talking, “You asked me to talk to you, what would you like to discuss?”

Thanatos tilted his head and then replied in a gruff, scratchy voice, “Do you know who you were gifted to?” A whimper was released by the little female who was shaking her head no. Every male in the room growled in anger at the thought of the man who had escaped capture. They were all pulled from their thoughts when Thanatos continued, “You were gifted to a multi-millionaire, his name is Aaron Rodgers, his family has a history with exotic animals.” Thanatos turned his head to the side of the room we couldn’t see when something started whimpering. “I’m going to turn the camera so you can see, all you have to do is tell me if I have the right guy.” He stepped forward and turned the camera towards a man that had his mouth covered in duct tape and is crying, his chest heaving with sobs.

“That’s him, that’s...Master.” The man also seemed to recognize the female, because he started shaking more and he was trying to plead with Thanatos through the duct tape. Thanatos response was to pistol whip him with his glock.

“You have my most sincerest apologies for what you had to endure at his hands, now you may not want to see this.”

“Are you going to kill him?” At Thanatos nod the gift shocked everyone by smiling and then leaving the room, not before saying, “Thank you!” A scream tore everyone's attention back to the men on the screen. It seems Thanatos had ripped the duct tape off of the man who had been the gifts abuser.

“I don’t have the time to make you suffer, not that you're really worth the time it would take.” That being said, Thanatos shot the man in the face with more skill than any trained assassin. The place of the bullet pulled a memory to the front of Jericho’s mind.

Flashback:

“We have heat signals,” whispered a voice over the Task Force radio. Preparing to move Jericho was about to drop out of the tree he was squatting in when an explicit was heard on the com. “We have an issue,” came the panicked voice, “all of the heat signatures are coming off of bodies...lying on the ground. There seems to be pools of blood near them.”

Tim Obertos voice soon followed the news, “Okay, be careful, we don’t know what we will find in there, but be prepared to be met with violence.” Waiting a few beats his voice came back on, “Move in.” Running out of the woods surrounding the building, Jericho heard the other New Species following his trail. Joining Trey, the task force’s second in command, at the door to the facility he nodded his head that he was ready. Pulling the door open Jericho followed Trey into the building and stopped in shock. Bodies littered the floor of the dimly lit hallway. Pushing past the shocked human in front of him Jericho nudged one of the corpses on the floor. Rolling the body over, it was obvious what had killed him. This technician had been shot in the face, under his eye and near his nose.

Turning to Trey, Jericho expressed his worry, “That shot is a kill shot. We’re dealing with a professional.” Continuing down the hallway the team turned the corner to yet another corridor congested with corpse. The rest of the building was the same way. At the end of the hallway leading to the basement was a door, that was wedged open by a woman. As they got closer Jericho could see that her neck had been twisted. Slowly opening the door, he was shocked to see twelve new species standing together. “We are here to help you, the humans with us will not harm you.” Jericho was doing his best to seem as calm and open as possible.

One of the males stepped forward, “We were told that humans would come with our kind to release us soon.” Nodding Jericho lead them through the compound grimacing at the bodies. Glancing up he caught smiles on the faces of the new species behind him.

**End Flashback**

Looking up Jericho noticed that Thanatos was missing from the screen and silence filled the room. Taking a deep breath Jericho broke the silence, “I remember the first attack Thanatos committed. We recovered twelve New Species. One of them, a male, said something about someone telling them we would be there. Thanatos knew we would be there, he was probably even watching us.”


End file.
